El Italiano Cariñoso Y El Azabache Amante De La Disciplina
by Isalick
Summary: -Hibari-kun, tu sabes que mañana vendrán nuevos estudiantes, no?-pregunto el mayor.-Bueno, habrán un aproximado de 8 estudiantes, cada uno es especial a su manera y también 7 profesores que estarán encargados de sus respectivos alumnos-Dijo el mayor-Solo quiero que sepas eso. No quiero que pienses que son intrusos. 1827 (HibarixTsuna). (Acomodado)
1. Chapter 1: La llegada

En Fanfiction yo tengo que resumir resúmenes ._. (los que hacen fics en otras paginas me entenderán XD)-

(no se porque la primera vez que subí el cap me dio error ._.)

Bueno, segunda vez que subo este fic aqui, esta vez espero que salga sin errores y que el capitulo se publique bien -.-

Este fic ya lo había subido en mi primera cuenta en Amor Yaoi (si, esa en la que perdí la puta contraseña), y en mi actual cuenta, asi que no digan que estoy comenzando a hacer fics nuevos y no actualizo los demás (os vigilo en los comentarios O.O)

Espero que os guste el fic n.n

* * *

En un día normal en Namimori, estaba cierto pelinegro andando en los pasillos de su amada escuela e internado.

Hoy se transferirían los nuevos estudiantes de intercambio y debía de hacerles saber quien mandaba para que ellos no rompieran la paz de Nami-chuu. Lo cual sin duda harían (o eso pensaba Hibari).

Eran las 8 de la mañana, ellos llegarían a las 10 así que debería avisarle a los estudiantes y maestros.

Se dirigía a la oficina del director, ahí podría usar el altavoz y avisarle a todas esas basuras que tenían nombre y uniforme que pronto dentro de dos horas vendrían nuevos estudiantes.

Cuando llego, el director enseguida le dio el permiso para que utilizara dicho aparato. #Piiiiiiiiiiii# (Ustedes saben, el sonido que hace el micrófono cuando lo enciendes XD)-El jefe disciplinario va a decir unas cuantas palabras, así que oiganlo.-Dijo el director para luego pasarle el aparato al azabache

-Débiles herbívoros, hoy vendrán estudiantes de intercambio de otros países y algunos de otras regiones del país, así que si alguno les pide ayuda por alguna dirección no duden en dárselo. Tampoco hagan inútiles escándalos si no quieren ser mordidos hasta la muerte-dijo de manera fría Hibari para luego colgar. A todos los estudiantes y/o maestros les cayo una gota de sudor detrás de sus cabezas, sabían que esas oraciones no eran meras palabras juntas, ya que el pelinegro se encargaría de cumplirlas paso a paso.

* * *

(2 horas después)

Había llegado un autobús lleno de adolescentes y adultos, tanto de mujeres como hombre no nativos de estas tierras.

Cuando el vehículo se detuvo, se abrieron el par de puertas, de ahí salio de primero un pelinegro con una trenza, ojos color negro profundo, piel blanca casi parecía porcelana, y con un traje chino. "Este definitivamente no es un estudiante" pensaron todos los alumnos y maestros del lugar.

El líder del comité disciplinario estaba en frente de toda la multitud que se encontraba en el campus de dicha institución. Todas la chicas gritaban un "Kyyaaaa" y se desmayaban por ver un ser tan "sexy" según ellas.

-Quien eres?, esta claro que no eres un estudiante-pregunto el fanático de la disciplina al que todos le temían.

El azabache mayor alzó una ceja, tradució el idioma y luego ajusto el suyo para después decir:-Debería de saber usted que soy uno de los maestros que se encuentran encargados de uno de estos estudiantes-hablo con una voz madura y seria, pero no fría sino mas bien cálida.

Hibari le miro incrédulo y luego recordó lo que le dijo el director.

**flash back**

El azabache con ojos azules metálicos estaba sentado en una de las sillas del escritorio de el director.

-Hibari-kun, tu sabes que mañana vendrán nuevos estudiantes, no?-pregunto el mayor a lo que el menor solo se limito a asentir levemente-Bueno, habrán un aproximado de 8 estudiantes, cada uno es especial a su manera y también 7 profesores que estarán encargados de sus respectivos alumnos, los maestros han estado gran cantidad de tiempo co su estudiante, esa es una de las fueron elegidos.

-Dime otra razón-dijo el oji-azulplatinado.

-Ellos son igual de especiales que sus alumnos-dijo el director.

El azabache alzó una ceja, iba a preguntar el por que de ese "especial" pero fue interrumpido.

-Solo quiero que sepas eso-dijo-No quiero que pienses que son intrusos-dijo el mayor para luego despedirse.

**fin flash back**

-Tsk-dijo el azabache para girar la mirada-Entonces sigue con lo tuyo, herbívoro.

El chino solo hizo caso omiso al insulto y prosiguió-Buenos días, mi nombre es Fon arcobaleno, vengo de China y mi comida favorita es el arroz-dijo el azabache, el cual se movió aun lado para darle paso a un chico pelirrojo con ojos curiosamente lindos-El es mi estudiante-señalo al joven de estatura mediana.

-B-buenos días, m-mi nombre es Enma Kozato-dijo el chico avergonzado, la idea era que el se escondiera detrás de su maestro y que le siguiera, así nadie le vería-n-no tengo comida preferida, me gusta toda clase de alimentos-las chicas gritaron un "Kyaaa, me encantaría hacerle una comida a Enma-kun" o "Me encantan sus ojos!".

-Perdonenlo, es tímido-dijo el mayor-Vamos Enma-kun-dijo el azabache mientras le agarraba de el brazo y lo jaleaba hacia un camino que se supone iba hacia el centro del lugar.

-El siquiente-dijo el jefe del comité disciplinario. se vio una cabellera amarilla para luego aparecer una persona con ojos azules y traje militar-Buenos días, Kora!-saludo el rubio ojiazul- Mi nombre es Colonello Arcobaleno y vengo de esta ciudad pero de otra institución junto con mi alumno-dijo "Ooh así que es familiar de Fon-sensei" pensaron todos, a excepción de Hibari que pensó

- "Tsk, ahora hay una familia de herbívoros"-Mi comida favorita es el to fu-dijo sonriendo-Este es mi alumno-dijo para luego hacerse a un lado y mostrar a un albino de piel parcialmente morena.

-Buenos días, mi nombre Extremo! es Ryohei Sasagawa-exclamo el peliblanco con ropa deportista y unas vendas en sus manos- Mi comida favorita son las bebidas extremadamente energéticas-dijo/grito el menor. Las chicas les miraban al par y notaban los musculos marcados "Kyaa son deportistas!" Exclamo una a lo que otra contesta "Inútil, no te das cuenta de que uno utiliza un uniforme militar?".

Después de el saludo, el alumno y maestro se fueron por donde se dirigieron el par anterior. Luego salio una chica de cabello negro con reflejos azules y con un tatuaje en la mitad del rostro

- Buenos días, mi nombre es Lal Mirch, vengo de inglaterra (See, le cambie la nacionalidad) mi comida favorita es la soba (soba: fideos elaborados con harina de alforfon)-dijo la ojisalmón (no se, aun no identifico su color de ojos :s) las chicas y chicos admiraban a la mujer, puesto que parecía ser seria y dedicada a lo que se propone-Y este es mi alumno-señalo aun lado, hacia la puerta del fino bus.

-Tsk-salio un peligris de ojos verdes-Mi nombre es Hayato Gokudera, vengo de "que te importa" y mi comida favorita es "no te incumbe"-dijo el chico, las chicas gritaban "Waaa!, que guapo!" Poco les importaba lo amargado que fuera el chico.

Maestra y alumno se fueron por donde estaban los otros. Luego vino la siguiente pareja de profesor y alumno.

primero se oyó un "VOIIII!" Para luego aparecer una lisa cabellera albina- Soy Superbi Squalo! Vengo de América y mi comida favorita es el sushi-dijo el albino, "Woow" fue lo único que emitieron las chicas-Y este es mi estúpido alumno-grito el albino.

-Hahaha, hola! Soy Yamamoto Takeshi, vengo de la isla Shikoku Japón y mi comida favorita también es el sushi-dijo un sonriente ojiambar, todos pensaron "Que refrescante".

Luego el par se fue y como si fuera niebla apareció un choco que parecía tener unos 17 o 18 años.

-Kufufu, Mi nombre es Rokudo Mukuro y mis alumnos son estos-dijo un hombre de cabello corto y color indigo, con dos ojos bicolor mientras señalaba a un chico de estatura baja y gorro de sapo.

-neee, maestro, me puedo quitar este gorro-dijo el peli...?...Verde.

-No, ahora presentate-Ordeno el peliindigo.

-Mi nombre es Fran-dijo el chico-Ahora si me puedo quitar el gorro?-volvió a preguntar.

-No-respondo cortantemente-Vamos Nagi, no te escondas.

De la nada apareció una chica de cabello púrpura a la altura de los hombros y un parche en un ojo-H-hola mi nombre es Nagi, espero a-agradarles-dijo nerviosa la chica para luego desaparecer junto con los otros dos.

Después desaparecieron, dejando confusos a las personas. Hibari solo pensó "Debo morderle hasta la muerte" refiriéndose a Mukuro.

De un momento a otro apareció una chica de cabello azabache largo y liso, agarrado por una coleta, dejando su fleco suelto, este le llegaba hasta antes de su barbilla. Tenia unos ojos color azul y debajo de uno tenia una marca que parecía ser una flor-Buenos días, mi nombre es Yuni Arcobaleno, vengo de francia y mi comida favorita son los dulces-dijo la chica que aparentaba los 10- Y mi alumno es el siguiente-Todos quedaron en estado de shock, "Alumno?!" Gritaron en su interior todos.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Lambo Bovino, vengo de América y mi comida favorita es el chocolate-dijo un chico de al parecer unos 15 o 16, tenia el cabello azabache ondulado, ojos verdes y un traje de vaca.

-Ah! Si se preguntaban cuantos años tengo, son 16-dijo la maestra "16?! Parece de 9!" Pensaron todos.

Después de ellos vino un hombre alto con sombrero fedora con una franja naranja, pantalones negros, camisa naranja con corbata negra y unas curiosas patillas rizadas-Chaos!, mi nombre es Reborn Arcobaleno, vengo de Italia y mi comida favorita es el café-dijo el azabache que tenia ocultada su mirada debajo de la sombra que dejaba su fedora-Y mi alumno es este, ven Dame-Tsuna-todos pensaron "que genial hombre" y las chicas pensaron "kyaaa sexy! Es demasiado hermoso". Después de unos segundos, bajo una figura mas pequeña que mediana.

-Hiiii, Reborn!, Non era necessario in fretta, non riesco a cadere! (Traducción: Hiiii, Reborn!, No hacia falta tanto apuro, me puedo caer!) -dijo un castaño que bajaba del autobús, todos miraban fijamente al menor...Eso era Italiano, cierto? El chico hablaba de manera fluida. El pelicastaño tenia ojos color miel que brillaban y demostraban amor, cabello castaño, piel suave y facciones delicadamente hermosas.

-Smettila di essere così inutile Dame-Tsuna e presentarti ai tuoi compagni di classe in giapponese (traducción: Deja de ser tan inutil Dame-Tsuna y presentate en japones a tus compañeros)-respondió el Italiano.

El menor reacciono y miro como todos le veían de manera curiosa-Hii, H-ho-hola! Mi nombre es Tsunayoshi Sawada Arcobaleno, vengo de Italia y mi comida favorita son los dangos-dijo el castaño dando una dulce y sincera sonrisa a el resto de los estudiantes los cuales pensaron "hermoso, parece un angel" y las chicas gritaron "KAWAI!" Haciendo así que tsuna se sonrojara. Hibari estaba viendo desde la primera fila del lugar y tenia que admitir que el chico era hermoso y puro.

No sabia que decir, sin duda ese chico parecía diferente al resto de los estudiantes y era por el simple hecho de ser tan inocente.

Las dos personas se fueron a donde estaban las otras para ponerle fin a la bienvenida. Todas las chicas y algunos chicos miraban embobados al castaño.

-Apparentemente Dame-Tsuna è piaciuto (Traduccion: Al parecer les gustaste Dame-Tsuna)-susurro Reborn con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Los transferidos estaban enfrente de todos los estudiantes asi que el pelinegro tuvo que susurrarle al oído.

-Cosa vuoi dire con questo? (Traduccion: A que te refieres con eso?)-pregunto con el mismo tono Tsuna alzando una ceja.

-Ingenuo come sempre, sei veramente un all'oscuro Dame-Tsuna (traduccion: Tan ingenuo como siempre, de verdad eres un despistado Dame-Tsuna)-le dijo su tutor a los que Tsuna frunce el ceño.

-Non è colpa mia se non impara nulla (Traduccion: No es mi culpa no enterarme de nada)-dijo el castaño haciendo un puchero.

-Heh, silenzioso, saggio e un Dame-Tsuna come te non dovrebbe capire che cosa pensano gli altri (Traduccion: Heh, tranquilo, ya sabia que un Dame-Tsuna como tu no entenderia lo que piensan los demas)-dijo el mayor-Sono sicuro che se qualcuno si dichiara in modo che non si rendono nemmeno conto che cosa si sente(Traduccion: Estoy seguro de que si alguien se te declara tu aun asi no te das cuenta de lo que siente).

-Re-Reborn!-grito Tsuna sonrojado a lo que los estudiantes les ven.

-Dame-Tsuna, no grites que es peor-dijo en tono de burla el de rizadas patillas.

-Hmp, por gritar y hablar en un idioma no entendible, os mordere hasta la muerte-dijo el jefe del comite disciplinario.

-Di cui con quel "mordere a morte?" (Traduccion: A que se refiere con eso de "Mordere hasta la muerte?)-pregunto Tsuna en italiano a su maestro, pues si hablaba japones todos le entenderia, cosa que el no quería.

-Sei un inutile e non meriti di vivere (Traduccion: De que eres un inutil y no mereces vivir)-respondio Reborn.

-Hiiiiii, lo siento no me mate, no queria que los demas entendieran lo que decia y perdoneme por gritar...Etto-dijo el castaño.

-Hibari Kyoya-respondio el azabache.

-Perdonenos Hibari-san-dijo el castaño.

-Che, a mi no me metas en tus problemas Dame-Tsuna-dijo Reborn.

-pero si tu fuiste el que empezo!-exclamo el ojimiel.

-Non ho chiesto che ha iniziato, ho appena detto non mi sono fermato fuori dei vostri problemi (traduccion: Yo no te pregunte quien empezo, yo solo dije que no me metieras en tus problemas)-corrigio el azabache con fedora.

-Aha! Ma tu sei il mio custode e mio padre adottivo (Traduccion: Aja! Pero tu eres mi tutor y mi padre adoptivo)-le reclamo Tsuna.

-E quando ho entrare i vostri problemi?- (Traduccion: Y de cuando acá yo me meto en tus problemas?)-pregunto Reborn.

-Hm-emitio Tsuna para despues hacer un puchero y voltear su mirada hacia otro lugar.

Todos los estudiantes y maestros eran expectadores de la escena que acababan de ver. Un ojimiel al parecer de todos discutiendo con su tutor en un idioma que parecia ser italiano, y que ademas se entendio que Reborn gano y Tsuna se enojo e hizo un mohín.

Para todos esa imagen era tierna, pero para alguien simplemente le molestaba, ese sin duda era Hibari, "como se le ocurre a esa basura pelear con el herbivoro y ganarle" espera, mas bien...por que le enojaba? Nunca le hubiera importado eso pero estaba claramente enojado.

Despues de unos minutos todos los estudianes entraron asus respectivas habitaciones, por supuesto cada alumno con su maestro. Cosa que no le simpatizo a Hibari, aun sin saber el por que de su actitud últimamente.

* * *

(Al dia siguiente).

-Oi Dame-Tsuna despierta que ya son las 8 de la mañana-dijo Reborn sacudiendo a su hijo y alumno.

El castaño se movio, pero solamente para acomodarse y decir "Cinco minutos mas" lo cual hizo que Reborn se enojara, pero minutos despues se acordo de la manera que el utilizaba para despertar a su pupilo.

-Tsunayoshi Sawada Arcobaleno, si no te despiertas, aqui y ahora mismo te violo-dijo Reborn a lo que Tsuna se levanto de golpe.

-Re-Reborn!-grito un sonrojado Tsuna-No digas eso, pareces un pervertido!.

-No te levantabas y que si soy pervertido?-dijo y pregunto el mayor.

Tsuna se cruzo de brazos e inflo sus cachetes, cosa que solo hizo que Reborn le lanzara el baso de agua que tenia.

-REBORN!-grito Tsuna, el azabache solo se limito a reir para luego decir: -Necesitabas un baño, pero parece que no es suficiente, te vas a duchar o busco otro vaso con agua fria?-pregunto el de patillas rizadas. Tsuna enseguida corrio hacia el baño a darse una ducha.

* * *

(18 minutos despues).

Ese Reborn, le habia echado de la habitacion para que le fuera a entregar unos papeles al director como si el no tuviera piernas!.

Iba caminando por los pasillos, las clases eran a 9 de la mañana y terminaban a las 3 de la tarde, asi que aun le quedaba tiempo de sobra.

Tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta de que alguien iba delante de el y en direccion contraria, haciendo asi que chocaran y que la otra persona quedara en una posicion muy comprometedora.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi-dijo una voz seria y un poco grave, esa persona estaba encima del castaño.

-Hibari-san!

* * *

hmm, debería estar haciendo tarea... Ñee, detalles -lol-

Adivinen... Me van a regalar un Cocker España *-*

Ya que voy a tener un perro, ahora deseo un gato O.O un siamés! :'D

Gatos! *Q* (me gustan los perros, pero mas los gatos *-*)

estoy apurada (mi hermana me puede descubrir :O. Eso seria muy telible) . En mi otra cuenta tengo este fic hasta el cap 4 (proximamente el 5 existira :'D). Y se que voy a hacer para ese tan ansiado cap *A* os encantará n.n

Quiero helado. T-T aquí en Venezuela hace un maldito calor de los mil y un demonios TTATT, y de paso vivo en Valencia estado Carabobo :D, no podía vivir en Merida, donde están los andes y hace frio :DDDDDDDDD.

Espero sus reviews n.n

**_* esa ridícula figura de un bufón...Que en medio de la guerra alza una pancarta que habla de amor.:*_**

Ciao ciao


	2. Chapter2:La verdad de los alumnos nuevos

Antes se me había olvidado mencionar que éste es uno de mis primeros fics, por lo cual hay montones de errore ortograficos de cuando apenas comenzaba a adentrarme en la escritura de fanfics e.e. Espero que perdonen los 'horrores' que cometí hace tiempo u.u. Y yo no corrijo mis fics porque es una muestra de como voy mejorando mi ortogría y gramatica.

Espero que os guste el cap a pesar de todo :D

* * *

-Sawada Tsunayoshi-dijo una voz seria y un poco grave, esa persona estaba encima del castaño.

-Hibari-san!

-que haces a estas horas en la escuela? Responde herbívoro-dijo el mayor aun encima de Tsuna

-Y-yo sólo vine a entregarle algo al director-dijo nervioso el castaño

-Entonces por que vienes tan temprano?-pregunto el azabache, lo mas raro es que aun no se quitaba

-E-etto, Hibari-san, se puede levantar?-pregunto avergonzado el ojimiel

-Si, si puedo, ahora responde; por que vienes tan temprano?-pregunto otra vez el pelinegro no dándole mucha importancia a lo que dijo el menor

A Tsuna se le cayo una gota de sudor por la nuca al ver que el mayor no se movía-Pues p-porque R-Reborn quiere que valla temprano-dijo el castaño

-Hmp, y sabes donde queda la oficina del director?-pregunto el ojiazul

-No-dijo con simpleza-Por eso estoy enojado con el-dijo haciendo un puchero

-Entonces sigueme si puedes Herbívoro-dijo el azabache cuando por fin se levanto de Tsuna

-G-gracias Hibari-san-dijo en agradecimiento el menor

-Hmp-Tsuna no supo si interpretarlo como un "de nada" pero prefirió tomarlo como tal

El mayor guió al castaño a la dirección, cuando llegaron enseguida el director le recibió

-Hola Tsunayoshi Sawada Arcobaleno, es un honor tenerte a ti y a tu tutor en mi institución-dijo un rubio haciendo una reverencia-Hibari-kun, puedes salir?

-No-fue la respuesta del azabache

-Bien-dijo resignado el mayor-Allora, ti siedi? Tsunayoshi-kun (Entonces, quieres tomar asiento? Tsunayoshi-kun)-pregunto el director en italiano

-Oh, grazie (creo que no necesita traducción pero buueno: "Oh, gracias")-dijo el castaño mientras se sentaba en el asiento que quedaba al frente de el director. El azabache aun estaba ahí; no entendía nada pero aun así no se iba a ir- Vuoi parlare con me? Io e solo io ho i documenti che devo consegnare loro (Quiere usted hablar conmigo? Yo ya tengo los papeles solo tengo que entregárselo)

-Esatto, vogliono non solo i giornali. Voglio dirvi chiunque non ribelle tua identità, sia tu che il tuo tutor non sei come gli altri comuni (Así es, no solo quiero los papeles. Quiero decirte que no le rebeles a nadie tu identidad, tanto tu y tu tutor como los demás no son personas comunes)-dijo el rubio con un tono serio

-Non ti preoccupare, non lo dirò a nessuno direttore Giotto-san (No se preocupe, no le diré a nadie director Giotto-san)-dijo el castaño-Presonas non vogliono che la preoccupazione, me di essere in una famiglia così pericoloso... non vogliono lasciare coinvolti. O avere paura ... io non voglio essere solo (No quiero que las personas se preocupen, yo estando en una familia tan peligrosa... no quiero que salgan involucrados. O que me tengan miedo...No quiero volver a estar solo)-dijo con un tono triste al recordar su pasado. Hibari noto que en la conversación habían dicho algo importante ya que el castaño cambio repentinamente su tono de voz a uno triste, quería abrazar al castaño pero su orgullo no se lo permitía así que perdió la oportunidad

-Tranquilo Tsunayoshi-kun, tu no estas solo-dijo el mayor abrazando abrazando al castaño, el azabache se enojo, sin saber el por que, pero aun así se quedo donde estaba

-Hmp, ustedes Herbívoros se han tardado mucho y ya son las 8:54-dijo el azabache con una cara de "Si ese herbívoro llega tarde lo mordere hasta la muerte por romper las reglas"

-Hiii, Reborn me matara! Y ni siquiera se en que salón me toca!-dijo desesperado Tsuna mientras se agarraba la cabeza

-Hehe, tranquilo Arcobaleno; Tu salón es uno especial que queda junto con los demás transferidos-dijo Giotto separándose y dándole palmadas en la cabeza-Es el salón 7-A ve antes de que se te acabe el tiempo ya que el salón no queda muy cerca que digamos-dijo el rubio mientras se rascaba la mejilla

-Hehe y-y cual e-es el salón 7-A?-pregunto temeroso, a los estudiantes de intercambio les dijeron donde quedaba ese salón pero el no tenia buena memoria

A Giotto le cayo una gota de sudor por su nuca-Ten-le dijo entregándole un croquis-Con esto sabrás donde esta-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Gracias Giotto-san!-dijo feliz mientras hacia una reverencia y se iba corriendo pasando al lado de Hibari quien tenia los ojos cerrados y estaba cruzado de brazos para después abrir la puerta e irse

Cuando salio, miraba el croquis mientras corría a toda velocidad-Bien, ya estoy en este pasillo-dijo señalando una parte de el papel-Ahora, según esto tengo que cruzar a la izquierda cuando vea el siguiente cruce-dijo, el no era muy bueno en lo que se llamaba "orientación" pero el croquis se veía fácil y tampoco es que el no supiera leer o seguir indicaciones Cruzo a la izquierda casi cayéndose por la velocidad pero al final no cayo-Ahora tengo que seguir derecho hasta un cartel que diga "Diagnostico de estudiantes" para después cruzar otra vez a la izquierda y luego llegar a otro pasillo y así encontrarme con un salón, ese sera el mio, bien, se ve fácil-dijo suspirando mientras seguía corriendo hasta llegar a un desvió de dos pasillo y en medio, en frente de el se encontraba un cartel que decía "Diagnostico de estudiantes" al leer eso cruzo al pasillo que se encontraba a la izquierda

Cuando vio la hora ya eran las 9:02 *Hiii esto no es bueno, no me quiero imaginar el castigo de Reborn!* pensó el pequeño castaño. Estaba asustado y lo peor es que ese pasillo era mas largo que los entrenamientos tortuosos Reborn, Jamas llegaría a esa clase!, cuando el director dijo "el salón no queda muy cerca que digamos" la verdad era que NO ESTABA PARA NADA CERCA, el despacho del director era como la cabeza de una persona y el salón eran los pies! Que tan separado nos tenían que poner de los alumnos normales? Que acaso los íbamos a comer?

Ya estaba llegando a la mentada puerta y cuando la abrió todos se le quedaron mirando y la mirada que mas le asustaba era la de su tutor, Reborn le estaba mirando con sus ojos debajo de la sombra de su fedora...*Estoy muerto...*

El castaño se sentó en el unico asiento libre y que quedaba justo en frente del azabache *Vaya suerte tengo*...pensó con sarcasmo

Se sentó y no le dirigió la mirada a su tutor, sino le iba a convertir en piedra como si fuera la propia Medusa

No había ningún profesor solo un azabache con chaqueta negra y que el castaño conocía perfectamente, Hibari le estaba viendo como si le estuviera diciendo; "Tu, yo, morderte hasta la muerte, piensalo" con la mirada, cosa que hizo que se estremeciera. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba mejor...COMO LLEGO TAN RAPIDO?! Nadie podria correr tan rápido!.

-Hiii-dijo bajito Tsuna al notar las dos mirada que estaba recibiendo, una proveniente de atrás y de ojos color azabache y enfrente de la pizarra unos ojos azules metálicos

-Bueno, Tsunayoshi Sawada llego tarde, le estábamos esperando para que los demás se presentaran. Como sanción por llegar a una hora no debida tendrá que limpiar la dirección y el pasillo central

-Eeeh?-dijo abriendo la boca, ese pasillo era largo, no tan largo como el que llevaba a ese salón, pero si muy largo y la dirección no era muy grande, así que por el ultimo estuvo agradecido

-Como oíste-dijo cortante

-Quanto a me, La tua punizione farà un allenamento creato da mio (Por mi parte; Tu castigo sera hacer un entrenamiento creado por mi)-dijo en Italiano Reborn, los demás le mirando con una cara de confusión y algunos que aprendieron Italiano y les entendían les cayeron una gota de sudor por su nuca

-Hiii, noooo-dijo/grito el castaño

-Hmp, ahora, cada profesor que se dirija a la izquierda del salón y los alumnos a la derecha-estos hicieron caso a las ordenes y se fueron a donde les indicaron

-Ahora que se presenten cada uno de los alumnos-dijo el azabache-Empieza tu-señalo a un pelinegro

-Haha, mi nombre es Yamamoto takeshi y mi tutor es Squalo, espero y nos llevemos bien-dijo con una sonrisa

-Ahora que se levante el que esta atras tuyo Takeshi-dijo señalando a un peligris

-Tsk, soy Gokudera Hayato mi tutora es Lal Mirch y deseo que no me molesten-dijo con una voz arrogante y antipática

-siguiente-dijo Hibari mientras anotaba

-Y-yo soy E-Enma Kozato, mi tutor es Fon Arcobaleno-dijo el pelirrojo-Por favor no me hagan daño

Hibari no indico al siguiente sino mas bien este mismo se presento-Mi nombre Extremadamente Extremo es Ryohei Sasagawa, mi Tutor Extremo es Colonello Arcobaleno!-grito el albino haciendo que todos se quedaran sordos y que a Hibari se le colmara la paciencia y le lanzara la carpeta que tenia en brazos

-Si sigues gritando te mordere hasta la muerte por haber perturbado la tranquilidad de Nami-chuu-dijo con voz de ultratumba el prefecto

-A QUE EXTREMO TE REFIERES!?-pregunto gritando el chico que al parecer tenia la misma edad que el jefe del comité disciplinario

-Tsk, ese cabeza de césped solo sirve para hacer escándalo, porque ni de trapeador sirve-dijo un ya irritado Gokudera

-Y TU? CABEZA DE PULPO?! DEBES DE SABER MAL AL EXTREMO!-grito otra vez el peliblanco

-Que dijiste bastardo?-dijo el chico de pelo grisáceo

-Ma, Ma, dejen de pelear, van a asustar a los demás-dijo Yamamoto tratando de calmarlos

-Que?-dijeron al unísono los chicos

-Miren-les señalo a tres personas; un castaño, un pelirrojo y una peliindigo. Estos estaban en una esquina separándose cada vez mas de la pelea

Los dos dejaron de pelear y dejaron que Hibari prosiguiera con su trabajo asignado por el director

-Siguiente-dijo el azabache de nuevo con su carpeta en mano...*cuando se movió a agarrarla?* fue el pensamiento de varios

-Mi nombre es mi nombre es Lambo Bovino y mi tutora es Yuni Arcobaleno. Si me compran un dulce de uva seran mi mejores amigos-dijo un azabache de cabellos ondulados y ojos verdes, al escuchar eso, a la gran mayoría de las personas les cayo una gota de sudor por su nuca

-Siguiente

-Mi nombre es Fran y mi molesto tutor es Mukuro Rokudo, si me ayudan a matarlo puede que les de un dulce de uva-dijo refiriéndose a Lambo

-Siguiente-dijo mientras anotaba los nombres

-Mi nombre es Nagi, mi tutor en Mukuro-sama-dijo la chica

-Siguiente

-Mi nombre es Tsunayoshi Sawada Arcobaleno, mi tutor es Reborn Arcobaleno, hagamosnos todos amigos-dijo con una tierna sonrisa haciendo que los demás alumnos se sonrojaran

-Hmp-dijo Hibari ante tal acto-Ahora que se los nombres de los alumnos y como estos dijeron los nombres de sus mayores no necesito preguntárselos a ustedes-dijo mirando a los tutores estos solo le ignoraron-Hmp, vayan conociéndose o haciendo cosas que solo los débiles herbívoros como ustedes hacen-Dicho esto Hibari se fue dejando a todos callados

Cuando alguien por fin rompió el silencio-Haha, que amargado-dijo Yamamoto-Bueno, hola soy Yamamoto Takeshi, soy especialista con el estilo de pelea llamado Shigure souen ryu, el cual se trabaja con una espada, soy asesino de 2do grado-dijo con una sonrisa bondadosa y al mismo tiempo seria

-Voii!. Soy Squalo, maestro de este idiota que esta aquí, yo domino cualquier estilo de espada, asesino de 2do grado-dijo un peliblanco de cabello largo

-Tsk, soy Gokudera, soy un genio en cuanto a explosiones y estrategias se trata, asesino de 2do grado-dijo con molestia el peligris, odiaba tener que presentarse, y ya lo había hecho 3 veces contando con esta

-Soy Lal Mirch, profesional en control de armas de fuego y estrategia, asesina de 1er grado-dijo la pelinegra de reflejos azules

-Soy Colonello Arcobaleno, profesional en armas de fuego y en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, asesino de 2do grado-dijo un rubio de ojos azules

-Soy Ryohei Sasagawa!, experto en boxeo y combate cuerpo a cuerpo!, asesino de 3er grado Extremo!-grito el peliblanco de piel morena

-Soy Yuni Arcobaleno, experta en estrategias de combate, asesina de 3er grado-dijo con una sonrisa amable

-Soy Lambo Bovino, profesional en lanzamiento de granadas y utilización de armas, asesino de 2do grado-dijo un azabache de ojos verdes -Kufufu, soy Mukuro Rokudo, experto en ilusiones y combate cuerpo a cuerpo-dijo un chico peliindigo-Asesino de 1er grado

-Nee, que fastidio, Soy Fran, profesional en ilusiones, asesino de 3er grado-dijo un chico con gorro de rana

-Nagi, experta en ilusiones, asesina de 3er grado-dijo una chica de cabello largo liso e indigo (Ustedes saben, como salia antes de que Mukuro la salvara)

-Soy Fon Arcobaleno, experto en artes marciales, asesino de 1er grado-dijo un pelinegro con trenza

-S-soy Enma Kozato, profesional en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, asesino de 2do grado-dijo un pelirrojo de ojos curiosos

-Soy Reborn Arcobaleno, experto y profesional en control de armas ademas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, asesino de 1er grado-dijo un hombre de cabello azabache que tenia su mirada oculta de bajo de la sombra de su fedora. Todos reconocieron al azabache, mejor conocido como "El mejor hitman del mundo"

-Soy Tsunayoshi Sawada Arcobaleno, experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo de corta, mediana y larga distancia, asesino de 1er grado-dijo un castaño con una sonrisa amable y cálida. Todos, a excepción de Reborn, Yuni, Colonello y Fon que ya conocían a Tsuna, se quedaron en shock. Ninguno ellos le había prestado atención cuando el castaño se presento las dos veces pasadas, su nombre era Tsunayoshi Sawada Arcobaleno! Hijo unico del mejor hitman del mundo y ademas postulante para el puesto de Décimo Vongola! Una de las figuras mas famosas en la mafia aun todavía sin ser un jefe

La mayoría de los presentes que estaban ahí, estuvieron buscando a Tsuna durante tanto tiempo, querian conocer al chico que en las revistas hacien referencia como "el mismisimo cielo". Algunos de los que estaban ahí, querian ser amigos del castaño, algunos luchar, uno ponerle a prueba y otros querer su cuerpo para dominar la mafia (ya sabrán que el ultimo era por parte de Mukuro, no? XD)

-Oya Oya, tenemos a un gran mafioso aquí-dijo Mukuro

-Eh? Por favor, no me llames de esa manera-dijo con un toque de enojo Tsuna

-Por que? Si es cierto, tu mismo dijiste que eres un asesino de 1er grado, o mentiste?-dijo el peligris de nombre Gokudera

-Voii! Así es, eres un maldito mafioso y tu lo niegas? Que hipócrita-dijo Squalo

Tsuna sentía que era bombardeado de preguntas hirientes, odiaba que le llamaran así-Veo que ignorantes como ustedes no entienden a Tsuna, el esta clasificado como asesino de 1er grado por ser extremadamente peligroso y poderoso, capaz de matar a una inmensa cantidad de personas, mas no ha matado a ninguna, solo los ha dejado en el hospital durante seis meses pero el jamas se atrevió a matarlos, aun si esa persona haya hecho cosas horribles en contra de el o de otras personas-dijo enojado Reborn, odiaba que la gente tratara así a su hijo y alumno-En cuanto a que no le guste que le llamen mafioso-suspiro-Es porque el considera a todos, inclusive familias rivales, como sus amigos y familia

Todos se quedaron en silencio, no habían pensado en otras opciones y habían dicho la primera burrada que se les pasara por la mente, hiriendo así al pequeño chico

-Y-yo...Quiero que todos ustedes sean mis amigos, quiero que todos nos tratemos bien y que a pesar de nuestras diferencias podamos ser unidos-dijo con una sonrisa-Yo me convertiré en el Décimo vongola solo por una razón...Quiero protegerlos a todos, tanto mafiosos como personas normales...-con esto dio una gran sonrisa haciendo que todos se sonrojaran

-Quería saber...Si usted era digno de su puesto, por eso le trate tan mal-dijo un peligris-Y me doy cuenta de que usted es como las revistas le nombran; "el cielo"...Yo, Gokudera Hayato, deseo ser su fiel mano derecha-dijo el chico que parecía tener la misma edad que Tsuna. Gokudera dudaba que después de haber tratado tan mal al Décimo este le dijera que si, pero quería hacerle saber que contaba con su apoyo hasta que muriera

-Claro, Gokudera-kun-dijo el chico dándole la mano, el peligris quedo atónito, de veras el chico tenia un gran corazón. El ojiverde volvió a la realidad y agarro la mano de ahora su jefe-Ahora eres mi amigo-dijo el ojimiel con una sonrisa bondadosa

-lo protegere con mi vida Décimo-dijo como meta hayato

-Haha, eres una muy buena persona Tsuna-hablo el chico mas calmado del lugar, este nunca dudo que Tsuna era de buen corazón-Soy Yamamoto, eres divertido-dijo dándole la mano para estrecharla

-Soy Tsuna, tu también pareces simpático-dijo agarrando la mano y moviéndola de arriba a bajo como cordial señal de "mucho gusto"

-Yo también quiero ser tu amigo-dijo con una sonrisa el pelinegro, el siempre quiso conocer al Décimo Vongola ya que habían dicho que el era una gran persona

-Claro-dijo como respuesta este

-Eres Extremo Sawada! Quiero que te unas a mi club de boxeo en otra institución de Namimori!-grito el chico que al parecer era un año mayor que Tsuna

-Hehe, no gracias-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa el castaño

-Oh! Al menos acepta una Extrema batalla conmigo-dijo con reproche el albino

-Ehh, creo que no-dijo con una gota de sudor en su nuca

-Bien, entonces, te seguiré por ser una persona extremadamente extrema y amable-dijo el peliblanco

-Entonces somos amigos-dijo con una sonrisa

-Yo también quiero seguir al joven Vongola-dijo un chico de cabello azabache y ojos verdes

-Esta bien, ahora eres mi amigo-dijo con una sonrisa mas grande, ahora tenia muchos amigos

-Pareces buena persona, me alegro de que aun hayan personas como tu-dijo Chrome

-Gracias, tu tampoco pareces mala persona, también eres bonita-dijo el ojimiel haciendo que la chica se sonrojara

-Kufufu, se han olvidado de algo, a alguno de ustedes les dijeron el por que de que nos transfirieran?-dijo Mukuro.

* * *

Muchas veces he pensado en decirle a mi hermana mayor (quien es otaku igual que yo) que escribo fanfics yaoi, pero luego me resgino, pues el chalequeo sería enorme u.u. Cuando se enteró de que me gustaba el yaoi no dejaba de sacarmelo en cara ¬¬. Y pues, gracias a que ella se la vive en la computadora, las pocas veces que dispongo de ella mi hermana está al lado mío, lo cual no me permite publicar muchos fics el día que deseo.

Hay alguien que escriba fanfics y le suceda lo mismo D':

Espero que os haya gustado n.n

**_*:. Tienes esa ridícula figura de un bufón... Que en medio de la guerra alza una pancarta que habla de amor.:*_**

Ciao Ciao


End file.
